This invention is concerned with an expendable garbage-bag made of a synthetic material such as polyethylene, and is more particularly concerned with a bag provided with attached fastening ties comprising ribbons which are received in a sheath formed at the upper edge of the bag, and can be partly pulled out through a hole cut in the sheath.
Such garbage-bags are widely used in association with bins placed along city streets and courts, or in offices, workshops, laboratories, as well as in communities, including hospitals and first-aid stations. The bag is inserted into the bin from above while stretching the material of the bag against the wall of the bin to form a lining. The upper edge of the bag is then folded over the rim of the bin, so that the bag stays open to receive articles thrown into it, in the expectation that the volume of garbage building up in the bag will stabilize it to its open condition. When the bag is full, the ribbons are partly pulled through their respective holes to crimp the sheaths and shrink the bag mouth, and the ribbons are then bound together to close the bag, which can be collected later by the refuse collection services.
However, it often happens that the bag, which is precariously placed in the bin, will not meet the expectations, since the fold over the bin rim, which is supposed to keep it in the proper condition, will often slip under the weight of the litter, so that the bag will sink and the opposite margins will collapse against each other. As a consequence, matter thrown into the bin will partly fall outside the bag. This causes untidiness and dirtiness, as well as a supplementary and unpleasant workload for the workers who then have to clean up, and, particularly in the case of hospitals, it may also give rise to a danger of spreading of infections.
The circumstances are even worse if the bins do not have a solid wall, e.g. if they are made from wire nets or from resin cages; in this case there is the risk that residues comprising fine particles, after being thrown into the bin outside the bag, will fall to ground.
A main object of this invention is therefore to provide a garbage bag for installation in rigid bins, which can be quickly and stably attached in position with an open mouth and which can be quickly pulled out and tied.
Another object of the invention is to provide such bag by using substantially known processes and equipment, i.e. without requiring substantial structural changes to the manufacturing equipment.
A further object of the invention is to provide such improved bag with manufacturing costs that are substantially the same as for the conventional bag provided with sheath-enclosed tiestrings.
The invention achieves the above objects, as well as other objects and advantages that will appear from the following disclosure, by providing a garbage bag having the features set out in claim 1.